Slip Ups - Part 2
by AnonymousDH
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CECE! This is just a fluffy fic full of happiness and baby talk and machel & darvey being best friends. - Darvey (Harvey and Donna) fanfic. Set in the future, facts only. Collab with Ana (donnaspecter). First part is posted on her profile.


**Happy Birthday Cece!**

 **Like any good doctor would, we questioned your friends to figure out what kind of gift you'd want to have for your birthday. And we heard it would be the second part of this fic (you can find the first part on Ana's profile** _ **donnaspecter**_ **here on FF).**

 **So dear Cece and everyone else who's reading. Without much further ado, enjoy and let's be trash together.**

 **Ana and Maya**

* * *

SLIP UPS - PART II

"We're having a baby."

He feels her squeeze his hand and he gasps at the words leaving her mouth, much like the moment she told him she was pregnant. He takes in the look on her face, grins then at the realisation that she too couldn't hold it in any longer and just blurted it out. He smiles brighter, repeats her words.

Mike's eyes widen at the sudden declaration, he knew the news was coming and that it was bound to happen soon. The moment still catches him off guard. "What?"

"Ooh my god," Rachel exclaims in her best fake surprise.

"You guys," Mike adds stepping up his game when Rachel kicks him under the table again.

"You are pregnant!" The brunette squeals this time, pushing her chair back she gets out of her seat and makes her way over to Donna. Embracing her once more.

"That's amazing," Mike continues. "Congratulations guys," he adds, following his wife movements as he gets up to also properly congratulate Harvey. The two men sharing a look of relieve as they all seemingly got away with it.

"How long?" Rachel asks, pulling back from the hug, her gaze meeting Donna's.

The redhead is about to proudly answer the question when she catches the look in the brunette's eyes, she glances to the side now at Mike and Harvey and she has to give them credit for almost fooling her but she can read it off their faces. She looks at him now. "You told them?"

"I didn't…" he objects, swallowing once under her narrow gaze. "I didn't mean to," he offers then.

"He didn't," Rachel speaks up.

"I sort of joked about it," Mike admits, giving the redhead an apologetic smile. "And when he didn't answer…"

He presses his lips together in a thin smile, watches her shake her head for a moment before her gaze meets his again. "I couldn't deny it."

She swallows, blinks twice to stop her eyes from welling up. Not because she's mad, not really, but his explanation exactly in line with why she blurted it out just now. She looks up at their two friends, smiles at them. "I forgive you two," she speaks nodding at both of them, she turns to gaze at him again. "You…" she pauses, feeling her heart flutter at the puppy eyes he's giving her. "I love you but you're not getting off the hook that easily."

.

After dinner, Harvey and Mike find themselves alone at the table, as Rachel and Donna rushed their way through dessert, exchanging amused expressions and both already engrossed in conversations with the other. It took them about 0.5 seconds to persuade the guys to clean up and make their way to the living room.

Left alone, Harvey walks himself over to the scotch tray, that he so neatly picked out for their apartment, perfectly matching with the rest of the decor. He pours two glasses of scotch, the cold air hitting his back, as Mike makes his way through the dining room towards the open terrace with an overwhelmingly clear view of the city's skyline. Harvey follows him out, pushing the glass his way without a word.

"Memories," Mike grins, their glasses clinking the only sound to be heard, other than the giggles escaping the living room.

"That means a lot, coming from a guy with a photographic memory," Harvey teases back, taking a sip of his drink.

"You know, I would love to say I never imagined we would be here one day, but here we are and I did," Mike speaks then, the first time he is really able to make a comment about the current situation in their lives.

"You mean you leaving your surrogate parents to move across the country?" Harvey jokes, stepping away to sit down on one of the patio chairs.

If this was the old him, such a comment would have been said with a feeling of abandonment and a bitter taste in his mouth. Now all he feels on his tongue is the scotch burn, but his heart is dancing with happiness at this moment, being able to share some happy news with a good friend. Despite the fact that the same good friend left.

He has realized that Jessica, Mike and Donna were always meant to walk into his life to teach him lessons and open his heart. Surely, they all did it in their own ways, but one thing was shared by all of them. They have taught him about leaving. That leaving does not always mean walking out of someone's life. Jessica and Mike are now both a plane ride away, but they are just that - a plane ride away. And that people sometimes don't leave at all. Donna... not figuratively, not literally. And he was grateful for all of them and the things he has learned. So when Mike lets out a laugh at his comment, he knows for sure that his friend is aware of this as well, of the progress he has made as a person, because of what they had given him.

"I mean you and Donna moving in together and getting pregnant, all in the first year of getting together," he grins, patting Harvey's shoulder before he sits down next to him.

"I don't regret it, you know?" Harvey starts. "This will sound cheesy, but after we got together, I just knew that it was what I wanted for the rest of my life and there was no point in waiting or trying to figure each other out, waiting for the other shoe to drop… Or whatever bullshit people go through. She is Donna and I realized it was always gonna be her, you know? I understand who she is, she understands who I am, and yet, somehow, she is still here... So I know it seems fast but it really isn't because from my point of view, it has been 14 years and I would do anything to make her happy. She has been damn good at doing that for me since the day I met her." He explains, his eyes resting on the view in front of them.

"Gosh, you are so Donna-d." Mike grins, shaking his head. "Harvey Specter introspecting, cannot believe I have lived to see the day. And now you are going to be a father… You are screwed, man," Mike replies with a teasing tone, turning left to meet his friend's gaze.

"Two Paulsen women, Is it possible for me to be even more whipped?" Harvey groans then, the grin on his face the perfect antidote to the tone of his voice.

"Wait, what?! Is it a girl? And how the heck do you guys know already?!" Mike practically screams out, the close proximity of the two patio chairs making Harvey move away on his chair, at the man's loud squeal. But then he realizes he has let another thing slip… once again.

"Oh shit, I was not supposed to tell you… Or anyone that," he groans, now really annoyed with himself.

Mike still confused and overwhelmed with the previous information, looks his way in shock.

"Donna knows," he clarifies. "She said it is a girl, she can feel it. And I mean, I think we have all had our share of lessons regarding her knowing everything. If you are smart, you will listen," he says, his voice softer, despite the situation he has gotten himself into. "Anyways. She said it is a girl, so I am sure it is."

Mike has his mouth open still, looking at the older man sitting next to him. "Wow, so now you want me to try and pretend to be shocked again when you guys break the news about the gender?"

"Why does Donna even like you?"

He shakes his head, taking another sip of his scotch before speaking again. "Listen, you will locate the guys your daughter will be dating, and since you will be too old at that point, I will beat them up for you." He explains, with a fake seriousness in his voice.

Harvey grins but shakes his head. "My daughter won't date," he answers, a sudden soberness present in his statement. The paternal protectiveness kicking in already.

"Yeah, you are screwed," Mike grins, handing him the empty scotch glass before comically running back in towards the toilet.

Harvey doesn't protest, and not only because of the sudden lack of his friend's presence.

.

She warms her hand around the cup of tea Rachel insisted on making, no matter how many _I'm pregnant not disabled_ objections she made, it was Rachel's protest that countered them all.

" _My best friend is pregnant and I live in another state, so no matter how pregnant you are you're going to have to let me take care of you when I can."_

"So," Rachel chirps, pulling her leg up she settles down on the couch next to the redhead. She brings her own cup to her lips and takes a sip of the green tea. "How are you feeling?"

"You mean besides nauseous, tired and a little overwhelmed at times?" Donna counters with a laugh, fully aware that wasn't what Rachel was asking. "Happy," she corrects her previous answer, her lips curling up into a genuine smile when her gaze drifts to him in the distance. "I've never been this happy, Rach."

Rachel swallows, feels her own eyes welling up at her friend's words, she remembers the rough patch they went through. How much Donna struggled with her own feelings and how she just wanted her friend to have the best. Everything she deserves and she finally has it. She places her cup on the table in front of the couch and reaches over to give the redhead a hug for the third time that day. "I'm so happy for you, Harriet."

Donna chuckles upon hearing her old alias, she squeezes her friend's hand. "Thanks, Michelle."

"So," Rachel starts again, shifting over the couch. "Now it's time for the most important -"

"Rach!" Donna laughs, bringing the cup of tea back to her mouth to take a sip. She can already feel a blush starting to creep over her cheeks. "We've been over this," she reasons. "I'm not telling you."

"No!" Rachel squeals loudly, the room filling with laughter soon after, she gives the redhead a playful push against her arm. "That -" She pauses to catch her breath. "That was not what I meant. At all."

Donna looks up from under her lashes, gives Rachel an amused _I know better_ look.

"Well, it's not fair since I did answer it," Rachel counters in a beat. "But I mean how far along are you?" She repeats the question she asked earlier but triggered their cover being blown.

"Just over three and a half months," Donna beams, leaning to the side to place her cup on the table. "Actually I have something to show you," she adds now, turning around to get up, Rachel's hand on her arm stalks her.

The brunette gets up herself. "Just tell me where it is."

"Rach," Donna objects once again.

"No no," Rachel points at the couch, ordering for Donna to sit back down. "I get to go do this and one day you get to do this for me. So, where can I find it and what am I looking for."

Donna giggles softly, her eyes closing for a moment as she gives in to Rachel's words. "The white square envelope on Harvey's desk there," she answers pointing across the room and she watches the lawyer make her way over and swiftly return with the item of her description in her hand.

Rachel hands over the envelope and sits back down on the left side of the couch. Her gaze fixating on the object, she observes Donna slowly opening it and pulling out one sonogram, handing it back to her.

"Ooh my god," she mumbles taking in the black and white picture in front of her. "This…" she swallows, choking on the words. She glances at the photo, her fingertips moving to the white dot in the middle before she looks at Donna again. "Am I going to be an aunt to a mini Harvey or a mini Donna?"

Donna's lips curl up in a knowing smile, she brings her hand to the tiny baby bump. Letting her hand run over it twice she looks down at her daughter, she thinks about the conversations with Harvey. How they already have a name picked out and all.

Her gaze flickers back up to the brunette, she bites down on her bottom lip but doesn't give into the pleading looks. "You know what?" She reasons, "I think you know enough privileged information already."

.

Later in the night, Harvey catches up with Donna in the kitchen, noticing her completely distracted, as she discards the mostly empty food containers into the trash. He hears Mike and Rachel having a heated discussion about something he can't quite make out of their constant laughter, his gaze directed at the redhead. He wonders how to start this conversation, knowing she probably isn't too mad at him, but still feeling bad to have broken their promise, something he always told himself he will never do with her.

"How much do you hate me?" he asks, much to her amusement. They are really alone for the first time since their friends came over, and she knows he is here so he can finally apologize, or at least attempts to do so, since she found out her boyfriend is an idiot who can't keep a secret.

"I will let that mistake slip because I can understand you were excited and I think it is kind of cute," she gives in, but quickly recollects herself. "But mostly because I'd rather not commit to a single mom life".

A laugh escapes his mouth, as he closes the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her from behind, his palms landing on her stomach once again.

She lets out a breath and relaxes against his chest, hearing his heartbeat, a familiar tune by now. "Besides," she breaks the silence. "We can still surprise them with the gender in a few months… When we know for sure." Her voice is soft and full of excitement.

He relaxes behind her, immersing himself in the idea of having a little Donna running around. And then he remembers his previous conversation with Mike. He sucks in a breath, his eyes widening at her comment, and he is suddenly grateful that she can't see his face right now, guilt over taking him once again.

"Harvey?" she whispers, turning her head back as much as she can, still trapped in his embrace.

"Huh?" he replies, still deep in thought.

Having noticed the change in his breathing, and the way his arms tightened around her frame as she mentioned the gender, she asks. "What just happened there?"

He lets out a sigh, momentarily contemplating whether he should tell her or not, but knowing himself, he won't ever be able to keep this a secret long enough. "I might have slipped…" he pauses, "and told Mike, unintentionally." His confession is followed by a silence, now Mike and Rachel talking in the living room the only sound filling up the space. He feels awful. Not more than a second later, she turns around, meeting his gaze. He can't read her face this time, her expression a mix of emotions he struggles to pinpoint.

"I am sorry, I know I am the worst and you deserve to break the news, at least for that, but he was telling me I am screwed… because you already own me and that will only get worse with the baby around…" he keeps on mumbling. "And I just said something along the lines of being owned by two Paulsen women." He looks at her, his eyes pleading for her to forgive him.

She lets out a sigh, nodding. "It is fine Harvey, I don't want to make a big deal out of this, instead of enjoying the happiness coming along with such a news," she tells him. "And I still think your annoying overwhelming self is incredibly cute…"

He rolls his eyes at her comment before she continues.

"But I guess after everyone had to come together to practically push us into bed, I thought maybe we will have this one thing that is just ours, for a little longer. And no one else's," she admits with a soft smile, looking down as she untangles their hands.

He nods then, understanding where she is coming from. His heart hurts even more, realizing how much this must have meant to her in a way. He takes a hold of her hands once again, bringing them to his lips and kissing her knuckles gently. "I am so sorry", his voice breaks, eyes staring at her.

A moment of silence is broken by her comment. "It is fine, you will let me have it with our second one, okay?"

He grins at her, overtaken with emotions once again. Their eyes having a conversation on their own, a silent understanding between them. The thought that they can have such a conversation with so much ease and familiarity, bringing about a feeling of content in both of them. His smile only widens as seconds pass, before he speaks. "Deal. I love you."

Just as she is about to reply with the same line, Mike clears his throat behind them. They both look his way, the younger man overly comfortable with standing in the middle of the kitchen and staring at them, tangled up in each other's arm.

"Okay lovebirds, it is Michael and baby time. Me and Rachel came bearing gifts and a certain someone is overly excited about it," he grins, moving his head in the direction of the living room. Harvey squeezes her hand once again, before following them into the living room, a bunch of wrapped up boxes displayed on the club table.

.

"I can't believe Mike thought bringing the baby a Harvard onesie was a good idea," Harvey laughs, already in bed and waiting for Donna to join him. The door to their ensuite bathroom is cracked open, the light from there the only thing keeping the master bedroom dimly lit. He can only see her frame reflected in the mirror, which is attached to the wall directly visible through the crack. He lovingly observes her going through her nightly routine, having just applied moisturizer to her face and down her neck.

She grins at his words. "Oh please, he will live for this child. Wait till she is six and he gives her the _it_ _is important that you go to school_ speech."

He shakes his head at her words, not having to say anything else, as she makes her way towards the bedroom, closing the doors of the bathroom behind her. He observes how she takes the bathrobe off and to his surprise, makes her way towards his side of the bed. Before he can question her actions, she is sitting on his lap, a leg on each side of him. He lets the work papers slide down and land on the carpeting, his hands settling on her hips, as he looks at her puzzled. "Well I am certainly not going to complain right now," he smiles, his eyes travelling across her frame, the silky nightie perfectly fitting.

She makes him look at her again before she speaks. "I don't want you to feel bad about telling Mike and Rachel…" she pauses. "And then Mike… again". Her eyebrows furrow at her own words, and he continues looking at her in awe. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I would have wanted to tell them, but the fact that you were so ready to share the news with them and are so in love with this baby already, that is not something I will ever forget and I think this memory is an even better one." She smiles, sliding her hand across his cheek.

He is sure in that moment of two things: firstly, she is a freaking saint and secondly, if it wasn't for Mike and Rachel sleeping in the guest room just down the hall, he would start crying out loud right now. His lack of reply makes her pronounce his name, and he looks up to meet her gaze again. "I don't deserve you," he sighs, a smile on his face.

"Yes, you do."

"Every time we get into this debate, we end up disagreeing," he winks, his left hand coming around her neck to pull her closer to him, the other one moving some hairs behind her ear, his gaze resting on her cheeks, her skin and freckles the most eye-catching thing in the room at that moment.

"But one thing is for sure, no one else will be there to welcome this baby girl to the world, no one else will be there to see her smile for the first time, recognize your voice," he speaks.

Her eyes welling up once again at the mere thought of being able to experience this all with her best friend and the love of her life very soon.

"And I assure you, no one else will be here to change her diapers at 3 in the morning."

She laughs then, finally commenting. "Yes, but you will, mister".

He nods, a look of adoration still on his face, as he finishes his point. "So I promise, there will be so many more moments just for us. And I will make sure they are all good ones to remember."

She nods, pressing her lips against his once again, both smiling through their kiss, as his hands land on her stomach for the umpteenth time today. "I hate to say it… but you are right," she whispers against his lips just a few seconds later.

"Do you hear that Amanda? Mommy said I am right," he practically screams out in amusement.

Immersed in their conversation, they don't hear the steps coming down the hall, Mike having wandered to the bathroom, just beside the doors to their bedroom. He overhears their conversation, and continues his path until he hears Harvey say "Amanda". He stops walking then, connecting the dots sooner than he can overthink his choice to open the doors to their bedroom.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS, are you naming her Amanda?"

Donna looks at Harvey in shock, her gaze soon after landing on Mike, his eyes lit, standing at the door frame. "Harvey Reginald Specter, you are a dead man."

 **THE END.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and once again, Happy Birthday Cece! xx Ana & Maya**


End file.
